


Desperado

by moonbehindmountain



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocobo Races, Chocobos, Cid & Vincent Take A Hike, Cid Highwind - Freeform, Cid Highwind Swears A Lot, Cigarettes, Kissing, M/M, Nature, Nipple Licking, Unrealistic Sex, Vincent Valentine - Freeform, handjob, the Highwind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbehindmountain/pseuds/moonbehindmountain
Summary: Cid Highwind's on the hunt for a Chocobo and Vincent Valentine's decided to tag along. What kinds of escapades will the two get into, lost on a lonely mountainside?
Relationships: Cid Highwind & Vincent Valentine, Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 15





	1. Are We There Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiredvampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/gifts).



“Idiotic,” Vincent Valentine clicks under his tongue as Cid squats down to inspect what looks like three carved scratches in cracked, clay-like mud. 

Cid Highwind brushes the indents with his fingers then picks a cigarette from his back pocket. He offers one to Vincent who shoos it away with the wagging of his hand. Cid shrugs and lights the cigarette with the strike of a match. 

“Well, er, you may be thinkin’ that but I’m telling you these are Chocobo tracks. Plain as day,” he exhales a pungent plume of smoke. “Fresh ones at that.”

Vincent coughs shortly at the whiff he caught of the cigarette smoke and rolls his eyes.

“What?” Cid stands. “Hey, what’s with ya, Vinnie? You've been acting like being out here with me is liken to emptyin’ The Highwind’s latrine buckets. Am I that shitty?”

Cid took another drag, smirking at what he thought was a good joke, and exhaled with a huff.

“Ya know Vin, there’s places only a Chocobo can reach. You tellin’ me you wanna risk not takin’ a chance on some of those Materia Caves all tucked away on those shadows on the map? I once heard of a man who found a way to make millions off the Materia he’d found there. All cuz of his little yeller-feathered buddy.” 

“Well, that may all well be good and true,” Vincent retorted, now covering his nostrils with his long red scarf, “But you are missing out on one other crucial detail.” Vincent pointed to a bramble that appears to have been decimated, broken branches sticking out in sharp prongs. “That chocobo is not alone.” 

Cid scratched at his chin scruff and ficked ash off his cigarette. “Aw, c’mon man, you really gonna let a couple low-level monsters get to you? I mean, I’ve seen ya in action. What’s a Bagrisk compared to when ya let Hellmasker let loose, eh? Part of the reason I asked for you out here with me was cuz I know what yer capable of.” 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Vincent looked away, his red eyes narrow in shame. 

“Welp,” Cid stretched his arms upwards in a grunting extension. He let the spent cigarette fall to the ground and stomped it out with his boot. “Guess all I can do is ask you to keep comin’ with me. I’m not gonna force you to hang around if you don’t wanna. You can head back to the old girl and scrub her decks sparklin’ if that’s what’ll make ya happy.”

Vincent pondered it. But the thought of getting his feet wet and his hands wrinkly with grey, oil-ridden deck slop had him reconsidering. 

“I just wanna see your hands busy. You’ll really get me roarin’ if any part of her isn’t kempt, you hear me?” 

“No,” Vincent huffed, “No, we can continue. I would much rather just finish what we’ve already started.”

“Heh, that’s the spirit,” Cid clapped a hand on Vincent’s shoulder, tugging at some of Vincent’s long, black hair as he wagged it. Vincent reached for the pain at his scalp.

“Ow…” he mumbled, deliberately tugging strands of hair from under Cid’s fingers. 

“Oof, sorry Vin,” Cid released his shoulder with one final clap to his back. “Alright, seems like we’re almost at the scene of the crime. Let’s get a move on. This way,” Cid pointed further into the forest. “Don’tcha think?” 

\---

“We’re lost aren’t we?” Vincent huffed as he propelled himself over a rock. They were ascending what somehow had turned into a stone-laden cliff, pebbles slipping under their feet. The sun was going down, a warning glow of twilight casting itself off the stories-high pines and a trickle of a brook now several yards below the vertical cliffside. They’d have to find shelter and pitch tent before night-crawling enemies detected them. 

Cid, once the pioneer, now trailed behind practically wheezing. 

“No, heeehgh,” he coughed, a violent, nasty cough that Vincent curled his nose at. “We’re on the right track. Just, heh, if you find a place ta rest we should probably call it a night.” 

“We could probably keep this up if it were not for your smoker’s lungs. I’m more comfortable in the dark. After years of being locked away, it’s what I’ve become accustomed to.” 

“Vinnie ... c’mon not this sob story again. Well, huhf, you might be alrighty-o in the darkness but some of us AREN’T, ughf.” Cid scrambled to grab hold of a boulder, nearly crawling the steep incline. 

“What, does the darkness scare you?”

“Well, er, not me in particular!” Cid deflected. He let out a string of profanities as a rock slipped beneath his feet and he caught himself by the heel of his hand. 

Vincent stopped to wait for him and leaned against the cliffside. He tugged out a flask and swigged down water, a bit of it dribbling off his chin, then passed it to Cid as he approached.

“Then let us continue. We can find reprieve and drink water periodically throughout the night.” 

Cid bit his lip. He tugged the flask out of Vincent’s hands and drank it, more desperately and thirstily than Vincent had. Cid exhaled rudely, wiping his mouth and then passing the flask back. Vincent capped it deliberately and returned it to a pocket inside the front of his cape. The two men took a few seconds to catch their breath.

“Alright fine Vin, ya wanna hear it? I’m afraid of the dark! Cid Highwind can’t sleep without a nightlight. There, okay? Go ahead and laugh your ass off.” 

Vincent turned without saying anything, expressionless, and continued to climb the slope. 

Cid grimaced in embarrassment and began following. 

“What? Ya don’t think think it’s somethin’ a man should be ashamed of?” 

“Every man has his fears,” Vincent said steadily. “It is not one’s place or another to humble him for it. All fear comes from a place of reason. Darkness is no different.” 

“Well, shit, when you put it all wisey that way I guess,” Cid said, eyes downcast. He then brushed his hands of grit against his front. “Doesn’t seem too bad after all.” 

“A ledge,” Vincent observed, wincing his eyes against the setting sunlight. He pointed to an enclave about a quarter’s mile pace ahead of them. “It’s close enough. We can rest there for the night.”

“Hot dog!” Cid sighed relievedly, snapping his googles back onto the top of his head. They’d fallen against his perspiration-ridden browline as he’d exerted himself in the hike. “God knows I need a smoke.” 


	2. Cigarettes After Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is a bit of a stretch lol. Sexual encounter here is obviously not realistic, but for pure fun. Guess they'll have to go find that Chocobo later. ;) Feedback always welcome. Thanks for reading.

After the water had boiled and Cid had downed the first cup of ramen, he laid back, his body stretched out beside the fire. The night’d grown dark quickly and it was quiet, so quiet. Crickets chirped and the firewood snapped, but there wasn’t anything else but maybe the distant rush of water and an intermittent hoot of some wild monster neither of them had seen or heard before. 

“Ahhhh, didn’t know gettin’ lost like this could actually sort of feel like a vacation. How ‘bout you, Vin?”

“Yes, it’s quite nice isn’t it?” Vincent looked up into the night sky, the stars swirling and bright; it was how he imagined the lifestream to be. 

“You scared?” Cid said, his voice suddenly despondent.

“Scared?” Vincent inquired, still looking at the stars. Something about that word tugged an empty place in his chest. He wished he could feel it, but the obscure emotion was quelled by what had been replaced long ago. 

“Yeah, I kinda fucked us by stranding us out here. And it was my idea to go lookin’ for Chocobo in the first place. Guess we didn’t have to go do it. Just thought it’d be nice…” 

Vincent waited for him to finish the sentence. He didn’t.

“I’m not scared,” Vincent asserted. “I think your hunch was correct. I think we are close to finding it. Along the cliffside there seemed to be many signs of it, even this,” Vincent tugged something out of his pocket. It was a long, thin yellow feather with a white tuft at its taper. 

Cid smirked at Vincent’s finding, his eyes aglow in the firelight. 

“Thanks for believin’ in me, Vin. Ya know it doesn’t take much to knock me down, but for some reason, when I got to thinkin’ about how I just dragged ya along I started to worry ‘bout ya. I know you’re strong and all, but I don’t wanna have ta make you do something ya don’t want to. I know the Limit Breaks ain’t easy on you.” 

Cid laughed.

“Fuck these feelings, you just know I hate it when I’m wrong. We’re gonna find that yeller bastard one way or another.” 

Cid popped something into his mouth and chewed. 

“It’s alright,” Vincent rested his hand beneath his chin. He wondered what Cid was munching on and saw he had a handful of red, puckered berries in his palm.

Cid saw him glancing and shrugged. 

“Dessert,” he stated and tossed another one into his mouth. 

Vincent worried slightly at the fact that Cid had probably foraged them, not knowing if they were poisonous, but remembered that Cid had more hand at survival experience than he did. Who was he to say anything about it?

“Best if we probably turn in,” Vincent said, untying his headband and then holding it with his mouth as he gathered his hair at the nape of his neck methodically. He’d already removed most of his other clothing and armor, just resting barefoot in an black undershirt and belted pants.

“Hey, Vin,” Cid leaned into his hand, resting on his side. “Anyone ever told you you’re pretty?” 

Vincent’s eyes widened. A memory came flooding back to him, a snap instance of her...her face. 

_ “You’re really pretty, Vincent. Your eyes...they remind me of someone...” _

_ Lucrecia. Lucrecia pushing back his hair. Lucrecia touching his hand. Her teeth straight and white as she smiled, her brown eyes glinting in the light of her work. He had never said it. The words lost to time, to all that had happened.  _

_ “I think you’re beautiful too.”  _

_ If only he had just said it.  _

“Vinnie?” Cid grabbed onto Vincent’s forearm. “Ya alright?” 

“Yes,” Vincent composed himself. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Well, er, ya got real pale there for a second. I mean, more than ya usually are that is.” 

Cid coughed into a fist.

“Yeah, not good with that emotional shit it seems like ya are always goin’ thru, but I-” Cid lingered on Vincent’s forearm, his rough, calloused thumb slowly stroking it as he looked down. “I’m here for ya. Can’t fix it I know.” 

Vincent’s eyes lowered at the affectionate touch. How long had it been that someone had touched his skin in a way that wasn’t meant to manipulate or harm?

“Say Vin,” Cid said hesitantly. “Ya got real soft skin. Sorta soft as silk.” 

Cid traced his fingernails up Vincent’s arm, and then fingertips back down again. The hair on Vincent’s neck prickled at the pleasurable sensation. 

_ What was this? _

Vincent swallowed. 

He’d always known Cid was reservedly affectionate with all of AVALANCHE, like some big bizarre kind of family. He’d prod and tease, clapping hands on backs and poking elbows to ribs, swearing profusely when Tifa'd rebutted with a jab to his sides, tickling him. 

This was  _ not _ that. 

Vincent remembered now. The uncharacteristically sly glances. A glint in his eye over his cigarette. Asking for Vincent to come be a second looker when he’d been bent over some sort of mechanical repair, as if Vincent would be of any help. Tossing him hi-potions with a determined grimace when his health’d been critical.

Vincent had just seen them then as friendly gestures at the time. But now, Cid’s eyes soft, the touch on his skin, everything was making Vincent’s head spin with a sudden clarity. Maybe it was the night air, crisper and cleaner than anything he’d breathed, maybe it was the solitude, but Cid looked  _ different _ . 

Cid met his eyes and Vincent saw his Adam's apple swallow, perhaps in apprehension. 

“Cid,” Vincent said quietly, his voice deep and low. “Are you gay?” 

Cid released his hand immediately, his fingertips flying to his shirt collar. 

“G-gay?!” Cid stuttered, instinctively reaching for his back pocket where he kept his cigarette crutch. “What the fuck! A-a man like me, Vin?” 

“What do you mean by that?” Vincent pressed. 

“Well, er, ya know, I know a pretty woman when I see her. Big tits, bigger ass!” He slapped his hands on the front of his jeans. Something about Cid’s tone came off as more wavering than he’d probably intended. “Ya know what I mean, right Vin? Never was one to try swingin’ on the other v-vine, heh, if ya know what I mean. Not how I was raised.” 

“Have you ever had sex with a man before?” 

“Well of-of course not!” Cid seemed to be getting angrier as Vincent spoke more bluntly.

“How would you know then?” 

“I don’ know if I wanna know!” 

Vincent turned his face aside, a gesture Cid interpreted as smug success.

“WULL WHAT ABOUT YOU, MR. ASS IN MY BUSINESS?”

“Have I ever had sex with a man?” 

“Wull,” Cid felt flustered and irritated and for some reason, itchy. He scratched at his chin scruff. It was like something beneath his skin needed to crawl out. He felt horny as hell at the thought of Vincent naked, bent under the body of somebody else...little red mouth parted…the thought of it being anyone but him pleasuring Vincent set a fire to his blood. 

_ WHAT THE FUCK, CID, GET A GRIP.  _ Cid clenched his fist at the intrusive thought till his fingernails bit his palms. His heart was pounding in his ears in anticipation of Vincent’s answer. 

“No, but it’s not something I suppose I would be opposed to. If I could ever...find someone the way I-” 

Vincent stopped at the thought of Lucrecia again. He knew she was gone. He knew any part of him that was still holding onto her was unreasonable and foolish. Everything he’d done up to now was to pay penance for every ounce of shame he had about her. Was it so wrong to move on? To try something with someone who cared about him? Isn’t that what she would have wanted? 

Cid. 

_ “Heya, Vince, gedda load of this…” Cid whispered leering over Cloud, who was sleeping peacefully in one of the Highwind’s seats, hand tucked behind his head, blonde hair sticking out in disarrayed tendrils. Cid took a charcoal pencil, one he often kept in his front pocket for surveying, and gently stroked on a black charcoal mustache and beard onto Cloud’s face. Cloud murmured in his sleep and attempted to bat whatever was bothering him in a half-asleep annoyance.  _

_ Cid chuckled to himself, admiring his work. _

_ “Serves him damn right, thinkin’ he’s top Chocobo racer. Mr. Hot Shit. Once he admits I’m best, maybe the prankin’ can stop. Gotta get back to the Golden Saucer for a rematch. But until then…” _

_ “He’s going to kill you,” Vincent said, shaking his head. “And it serves you right, for what you’ve done here.”  _

_ “Hey, what’s all this without a little fun, eh, Vince? Lighten up. Go ahead, give it a try,” Cid held out the charcoal and offered Vincent the opportunity to leave his mark. Vincent hesitantly took it for some reason. He wouldn’t admit it but it did seem sort of  _ fun  _ to annoy Cloud, a man almost as equally serious as he was. Vincent stroked the pencil once and immediately Cloud’s eyes snapped open.  _

_ “V-Vincent?!” Cloud jumped to his feet. His hand was streaked with black as he moved it over his face. “Wha-what is this?! Ugh.” Cloud spit at the bitter taste, the stuff now coating his teeth. _

_ Cid roared with laughter as Vincent stammered to explain the situation. Cloud charged at both of them and demanded them to pay for what they’d done to him. _

That’s right. Despite how annoyed he seemed at the time, Vincent had had  _ fun _ . The memory of Cid’s laugh and eventually Cloud’s too. All three of them finding amusement at the ridiculous situation at Cid’s hand. 

Cid had taught him that. 

Again at Vincent’s silence, Cid stumbled to restart the conversation. The fire now burned low, ashy, glowy, red. They could barely see one another. 

“Guess I shouldn’t have asked,” Cid murmured, laying on his back, staring at the stars as Vincent’d done earlier. 

“No, Cid,” Vincent said, his voice with its usual gravity. “The way you touched me just now...it felt nice. I wanted to know your true feelings just so that I wasn’t assuming anything.” 

“My true feelings, eh?” Cid let out a long sigh. “Nahhhh, Vinnie. I think I got so angry cuz maybe a part of ya … was right. Like ya said earlier, we all got our fears. Well, I think ya hit that one on the head. I just was afraid that maybe girls weren’t so much mah thing. And on toppa that I guess I’ve always just been so busy with mah own dreams that I never gave the idea of love much thought.” 

“It is difficult,” Vincent assured, picking up a stick and prodding at the dying fire, sparks trickling onto the sand. “I know that much. Better to be occupied with work.” 

“S-say, Vin,” Cid said, laying on his side. “Let’s try it.” 

Vincent dropped the stick he’d been holding and looked over at him. 

“With each other?” 

“If ya wanna,” Cid said, sitting up, shyly stroking the back of his neck. “Let’s make out. We won’t know ‘less we try.”

Vincent shifted, gathering his hair and swooping it over his right shoulder. Cid was handsome, strong, reliable, if a bit hot-headed. He wouldn’t speak of this to anybody but him. He’d keep it between them. And it would just be this once.

“Now, I’m not sayin’ we gotta go off and get hitched after this, but why not now?” Cid reached out and touched the top of Vincent’s hand. Vincent could hear the roar of his inner demons deep in his core, something awakening. 

“I can’t guarantee that they’d be happy with it,” Vincent murmured. “But I personally would not be opposed to it.” 

Cid approached him, slowly, cautiously, as if the communication between them hadn’t exactly formulated into a reality yet. He sat in front of Vincent on his knees. He knew the risk of Vincent’s internal “pets” as he sometimes called them to himself. But he would figure that out if it came to it. 

Right now, it was just Vincent. Beautiful, feminine, delicate dark-haired Vincent. Soft-skinned Vincent. Pretty-lipped Vincent. He took off his goggles, wiped his forehead nervously, and then tossed them to the ground. 

Now, just in his white, dirt-streaked tank top and jeans, his muscular features glistened by moonlight. His knee slid between Vincent’s legs, parting them as he gently laid him down. Vincent let himself surrender to it, to the feeling of Cid’s strong hand supporting his back, his hair grazing the forest floor. 

“Let’s try,” Cid said, the rumble of his voice so close to Vincent’s ear. “I dun know why, Vinnie, but I just gotta have ya right now.” He slipped a hand under Vincent’s black shirt and grazed Vincent’s toned abdominals with his rough hand, then lingering on Vincent’s nipple, stroking it softly until it hardened beneath his finger. His skin was so fucking soft. Vincent began to have an erection at the sensation. 

Cid bit his lip, feeling Vincent’s cock press up against his thigh. 

“Feelin’ good?” He whispered in Vincent’s ear with a smile. He smelled like those damn cigarettes, but also warm, like pine and salt and sunshine. Vincent closed his eyes in pleasure as Cid’s hands were all over him. He didn’t realize a man’s voice, so deep and close, could turn him on so much.  _ Him _ , a man with practically no capacity for arousal or emotion. 

Vincent relaxed with a hum of pleasure as Cid kissed him fully on the lips, leaning into Vincent’s mouth, breathing focusedly through his nostrils. At the sensation, Cid seemed to come to life, tugging gently at Vincent’s lower lip, kissing him deeply, his body rolling heavy onto Vincent’s as he leaned into him. He grinded his pelvis against Vincent’s thigh, his cock tight against his jeans. Vincent could tell by the feeling of it. He was  _ big _ . Without thinking, Vincent’s hand automatically seemed to graze down against Cid’s hips, over his ass, closer to...there...

_ It feels right _ , Cid thought, his head swimming with arousal at the touch of Vincent’s soft lips and hands,  _ It feels right to kiss him. _

Cid removed his tank top and unbuckled his jeans. 

“If you wanna, you can feel it, Vin,” Cid breathed. 

Vincent complied, slipping his fingers down Cid’s pants. 

“Shit! Oof, heh, your fingers are cold,” Cid laughed, pulling back a bit, and simultaneously strained at something touching his most sensitive parts. “Nnng but it feels damn good still, doncha worry.” 

“Sorry about that,” Vincent whispered against Cid’s lips. 

“I’m sure they’ll warm up eventually,” Cid encouraged shakily, a bit nervous at Vincent’s touch. Vincent’s hand felt tight against Cid’s pants, uncomfortably so. 

“Can you maybe take them off?” Vincent suggested with a shy look. “It would be easier to pleasure you that way, I would think.” 

Cid gulped. Vincent looked unreasonably cute to him in that moment, blushing and all coy-like. His cock ached to be somewhere warm and wet and soft, his chest was near bursting. 

“Yeah, yeah, here Vin,” Cid began lacing his legs out of his trousers. “Go ahead.” 

Vincent glanced down. His premonition had been right. Cid was  _ big _ \- a thick, viened shaft, and a ripe-looking swollen head, beaded with clear precum. Vincent ran his thumb slowly over the head, lubricating it. Cin inhaled sharply. 

The way they’d been kissing, both not having had any sort of physical contact for so, so long, had their bodies intensely ready for one another. Cid could practically feel visceral testosterone pulsing through him, beast-like. For a brief moment he wondered if any of this sort of animal-like feeling was what Vincent too felt, when he lost control of who he was. 

“Vinnie,” Cid hissed breathlessly as Vincent stroked him with fisted hands that he’d licked to lubricate. Vincent knew that the more slippery it was, the better it’d feel. Cid’s head was floaty and dazed at the thought of seeing Vincent’s full naked body, plump cock taut and free. He was trying not to come. “Vinnie, take yours off too.” 

Cid slipped his hands under Vincent’s shirt and helped him to slip it over his head. Cid caught a whiff of Vincent’s hair, which smelled more floral than he’d expected. Vincent too slid his pants off, the men’s clothing laying tossed to the side in a misshaped mass. Cid took sight of Vincent’s body, unfolded before his. It looked even better than he’d imagined, the rise and fall of Vincent’s chest, his dark hair in disarray across his forehead. 

Cid nuzzled into his neck, their cocks brushing pleasurably against one another. 

“God, ya smell so good, Vin.” 

“Rosewater,” Vincent exhaled, then whimpered softly as Cid slipped his hand and forearm under his thigh, raising Vincent’s lower body with ease. Cid’s biceps were bulging and  _ huge _ . Vincent wasn’t sure what he’d expected, wielding a spear didn’t come without its need for strength. 

“Is it alright ta touch ya here?” Cid whispered. “ _ Here, _ I mean.” Cid brushed his fingers down Vincent’s thigh and suggested to a place even deeper. 

Vincent nodded slowly, both hesitant and yet curious. He’d never been touched there in that soft, sensitive spot before, but he imagined it felt good. Cid had secretly read about this kind of thing before in secrecy, just in case he’d ever...ya know…not that he’d ever thought he would.

Sure, some nights he’d lain in bed, restless, unable to sleep till he rubbed one out. But he never thought that fantasy would’ve ever come true. He knew it was wrong, but he’d thought of Vincent exclusively. He’d use the meager fodder he’d had, the times he’d caught a glimpse of Vincent shirtless, the single time he’d heard Vincent laugh out loud when they’d pranked Cloud, the fantasy of imagining Vincent’s shining, wet mouth around him, red eyes sparkling with rare arousal. The fact that Vincent was so aloof and closed off was enough to drive him crazy with sexual speculation. 

Now, there he was, all pretty and open and ready for  _ him _ . He wanted to make this one night worth Vincent’s while. 

Cid knew that he’d have to get it nice and wet...and stretch it out…

He sucked on his fingers with a wet sound, then rubbed with his lubricated fingers. Vincent grit his teeth, unsure of how it would feel. His body tingled and tightened. 

“Here, I’ll go slow,” Cid slipped a finger into Vincent. Vincent covered his face, his nose crooked into his elbow, muffling the hum that escaped his lips. It felt odd, to feel his body tighten around Cid. He wondered what it would feel like to have something...larger there.

“It’s okay, I won’t go any further if ya just tell me.”

Vincent was shocked at how tenderly the words had come out of Cid’s mouth. It was like the blunt, brazen man had become another person completely. But no, Vincent touched the top of his head. It was the same thick, spiky hair. It was the same gravelly voice. 

“Just relax, I’m gonna do another un,” Cid said assuredly, kissing Vincent’s inner thigh. “This is a bit differn’ than what I’m used ta with girls, so just lemme know how it is.” 

That spot on Vincent’s thigh was especially soft, Cid noted, his lips grazing and brushing up against the skin, smelling of that rosewater Vincent had mentioned earlier. Vincent inhaled sharply as he inserted the second finger. Cid watched him intently, watching for any sign of discomfort, manipulating his two fingers in a way that gradually stretched the muscle.

Vincent arched his back, leaning into the massaging.

“Hm,” Cid smirked, a lustful look in his eye, “We’ve both been dyin’ for somethin’ like this haven’t we? Been long enough.” Cid whispered, kissing his thigh again. “Shit, Vinnie, you feel so warm. I can’t wait to know what ya feel like when I’m inside ya.” 

Vincent gripped Cid by the forearm, his breathing growing heavy with arousal as Cid slipped another finger in, loosening, readying. He moaned softly. It was feeling tight, but better, somehow anticipatory of what he knew was coming. 

“Ya doin’ okay?” Cid said, pulling his fingers out. Vincent nodded, biting his lower lip. Cid noticed how erect his nipples were and wanted to rub his hands over them. He took one in his mouth, sucking on it gently, pressing up against it with his tongue. Vincent moaned softly. 

“You can do it,” Vincent said slightly breathless, “You can penetrate me.” 

Cid practically growled at those words coming from Vincent’s mouth. 

“Now yer talkin’,” he said, his breath warm against Vincent’s wet nipple. Vincent brushed at Cid’s face, feeling the rough of his stubble.

Cid propped Vincent’s legs over his shoulder and positioned himself, adjusting his cock. He spit on his fingers and lubricated Vincent again and then, slowly, carefully, rocked himself into Vincent’s body. He hissed at the sensation of something so tight against him, something so warm. 

Vincent hummed softly as he did it. It felt  _ deep _ and at first gave a lurch to his stomach at the new experience. But then, as Cid thrusted, he felt it grazing something that felt  _ so _ good. His cock felt tight, near eruption. He couldn’t help but grab at the dirt beneath his palms, huffing out as Cid thrust in guttural succession. 

They didn’t talk. They just breathed, let the noises that came with sex come, and Vincent let his mouth hang open, his eyes closed in ecstasy as Cid took in his ethereal expression, Cid’s own breaths coming in hot between his parted lips. They stayed like that for a while until Cid brushed away a bit of Vincent’s hair, giving one long thrust, and then whispering. 

“Open your eyes.” 

Vincent complied, meeting Cid’s with a look of urgent vulnerability. Vincent looked almost like some sort of dark, fallen angel, his long hair in a mess, his skin smooth and white as alabaster. Cid would definitely,  _ definitely _ remember this face. 

He thrust again, a bit faster now, grazing deep against Vincent’s prostate again and again.

Vincent moaned and then grunted stiffly, a sound as loud as Cid had ever heard him make, as he came, cum sliding down the side, glinting and wet, of his erect shaft. Cid’s cock stiffened and suddenly he realized he was about to come too at the sight and sound of it.

“Sssshit,” he hissed as he withdrew and emptied into his hand, his body twitching involuntarily. For a moment, they just sat there. Their bodies relaxing into the aftershocks of their orgasms.

Then, Vincent said, his tone as cold as ever. 

“Give me that shirt, I’ll use it to clean up.” 

Cid tossed a lump of fabric to him.

“Use mine, not yours. I brought an extra,” he sat cupping the cum. “Just pass it this way when you’re done would ya?” 

Vincent delicately wiped himself clean and while doing so Cid suddenly laughed out loud. Soft at first, then loud and haughty, his usual laugh. 

“Well shit! I thought for sure that old prick of yours was gonna puff out dust.” 

“Excuse me?!” Vincent said bewilderedly, handing over the shirt.

“Heh, ya know I’m teasing ya,” Cid wrapped an elbow around Vincent in a headlock. “Not bad for a first run though, eh?” 

Vincent stayed silent.

“Sheesh, thought stickin’ a dick in ya would at least loosen up the conversation a bit,” Cid released him and then tugged on his boxers. He then reached down into his pants pocket for yet another cigarette. He lit it and sucked in on it for a few drags. He offered it to Vincent, who declined it with an outstretched palm.

Vincent sniffed, looking aside reservedly, touching a finger to his nose. 

“It was the first time I’ve had sex with a man. I do not know if it was enough to fill the void still lingering inside me, but for now, it will do.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
